


Undetermined (Beautiful Sin.)

by ljkoon



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljkoon/pseuds/ljkoon
Summary: - By Hipsterian and ljkoon -Mino is a veteran dragon and Jinwoo is a vampire. They made encounter in a dark alley of Sincity and head right into an erotic rendevouz.Fate brought these previous-life lover into each other's world again, but they don't know that yet.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Undetermined (Beautiful Sin.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of a fic Hipsterian and I - ljkoon started spontaniously under @songkimtrash 's tweet on Twitter. We kept replying to each other until it became a thing :p.  
> And since we might have bothered songkimtrash a little, we asked her to name the fic. It's called Beautiful Sin now.
> 
> *Updated all parts from original tweet, everything is here.  
>  Well, enjoy!

"Where do you think you are going, beautiful sin?"

And then Jinwoo turns around just to be kissed fully by Mino, the voice of his dreams.

Is it the pull of their knotted tongues, or the low groan coming from Mino's throat... all Jinwoo knows is that he's been lost a little bit, and now he's been found. His eyes spring open - crystal orbs that harbor dreams and stars:

"Looking for a sinner like you, I guess?!"

It's a bit awkward, but Mino is smiling against soft lips shaded with his own, brushed until blended in red.

"So now that you found me, fancy do something else?"

"Whatever comes next is entirely up to you, Love." - Jinwoo's lips curl up, tauntingly, while the light in his eyes remain pure and playful... "Which sin would you like to commit, darlin'? Or all of them?"

Mino didn't realize it yet, but he just invited the devil for a dance.

If the devil wants to dance, Mino will make sure to show him his best moves. How such a pretty face could be such a temptation? Mino wants to unfold what lies beneath his clothes, reveal the skin, make him scream, see if his moans are as beautiful as his voice.

Never did Mino wanted someone so badly. This isn't just his lust's whimper. The need to devour, to conquer all that is Jinwoo... He'll pride himself over that victory and the death of any dare stand in his way. Heck! His eternal slumber is destined to be spent with this treasure.

Jinwoo smirks to this overconfident man. _He will be a good prey_ , he thinks, relishing into the taste on his lips, on the tongue that it's an inch for his. With one last innocent blink, he pulls him in, ravishing his mouth with his teeth, biting lips, leaving soft scars.

Mino's blood leaves after taste that burns like red hot gold on the tip of his tongue. Jinwoo bites his lip, doubtful, until Mino lifts up his chin with one clawed finger, forcing him to stare back at a pair of golden eyes, where narrow pupils are darker than the abyss... Dragon!

Not his favorite type of people but the flavor of summer nights and fire lingers still on his tongue and he relishes into it, licking the wound that it's already healing again. "Let me taste it again..." he whispers, his fangs out, a glance that is able to freeze time.

Mino spreads his wings of charcoal and tinder, enclosing them both in it's warmth. Nobody gets to see Jinwoo like this. Nobody!

Mino leans in, offering his neck: "Dragon blood'd do you wonders, pretty thing."

_Oh but I'd do you better. Bared. RAW._ \- Mino thinks to himself.

Jinwoo knows. He has lived long enough... And just a mouthful of it and he already feels dizzy, warm inside, his chest beating when there is only death and cursed worlds. Dragon blood is also very much addictive, a sweet drug able to make a vampire feel. To make him beg for more.

Mino let Jinwoo take as much as he please. He watches Jinwoo gulping it down, eyes shut in pleasure. His hand slip into the cool silkiness of the vamp's brunette locks, faint heat tickles his fingers. A drunken Jinwoo soon collapses into his embrace.

Mino soars to the sky.

He stares at Jinwoo, neck bent and exposed, welcoming him. His fangs are needling his skin and he has hands holding him, nestling on the small of his back. With his paleness glowing under the moonlight, Jinwoo looks ethereal and graceful. Deathly all the same.

"Are you tempting me my love?" - Mino whispers in Jinwoo's flushed ear - "Aren't you afraid? I can strip you down and take you right now, 100ft in the air..."

The smell of his own blood coursing through Jinwoo's vein... Mino smirks, his grip tighten - "I know you can hear me."

Jinwoo composes himself and glances at Mino. It's cold and fearless. He has no feelings anyway though dragon's blood is binding with his own, warm, cozy, like the touch of the sun.

"You try it", he replies, "you are dragon-born but I'm an eternal grace. Nothing can hurt me much."

Jinwoo's stubborn mouth is incinerating his patient. He can't wait to make those lips swallow him whole, make them swollen red and quiver his name. But not here, Jinwoo is a treat worth savoring. Mino hides him inside his over coat, he can't help but laugh.

"Sun's comin' up silly."

Jinwoo pouts when Mino pushes him gently but adamantly out of his lips. He really want to feel the flames igniting again, bright and shine, giving him something to fight, something to crave other than blood and Mino. But Mino is insistently covering him from the light.

"Stay still!" - Mino seals Jinwoo tightly against his chest.

Mino drops Jinwoo on his bed but he got impossibly clingy. Cold slender fingers have long found their way under his shirt, and velvety lips couldn't leave his skin for a second. Mino huffs, both amused and annoyed.

"Stop being such a bother!", Jinwoo laments, laying flat on his bed.

He wants to feel the sun again. If he has to die someday, it will be by it, or the fire of Mino's kisses. He pulls him in. He isn't tired despite the dawn that is covering the city in soft pink and blue.

"Ask and you shall receive." - Mino lays all his weight on Jinwoo, his hot breath ghosting - "I'll be a dick then."

Mino's sharp claws drawing on Jinwoo's porcelain skin a branch of cherry blossoms. It blooms fire where Mino kisses him, tears away the fabric that is covering him.

"Idiot", Jinwoo punches him gently, just enough for him to look up.

Mino looks at his eyes like stars, bright with something more than lust and delight. Mino get lost staring into him, always so cold but always so caring, so lovely, so Mino's.

That entranced look on Mino's handsome face made Jinwoo giggles, his voice rings like wind charms.

"I love you." - words slip off Mino's tongue before he can comprehend it, then he's in awe that he actually doesn't want to take them back.

"You are crazy." - Jinwoo tries to laugh.

Mino pouts, ashamed. Not of his feelings but for Jinwoo's reaction. He wasn't expecting to say the words lingering on his chest, but neither was he expecting Jinwoo to call him crazy for harboring love for him.

The pain in Mino's eyes was gone in a blink, but Jinwoo's facade crumbles, his laughter withers to a sigh.

"You know nothing of me."

"I was drawn to the aura of your soul. I don't care if you've drank hundreds or thousands. You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"I'm a vamp, you idiot! I have no soul to drag you with."

Jinwoo mumbles, stoned with Mino's words. Because he has lived a hundred lives and in every one of them, never has felt this way before. Something that he can't explain but it's tangible, real, between them both.

"What are you afraid of?" - Mino asks him.

Jinwoo lies, he might as well have forgotten how not to. The reason why is weighing on Mino's heart.

"I might not know what happened to you before me, but I promise nothing can hurt you now that I'm here." - Mino's lips fall softly on Jinwoo's forehead.

"I could kill you.", Jinwoo argues, too tired now.

The sun is setting up on the sky and he shouldn't be up because its dangerous. As much as Mino says, he can't protect him against the only thing capable to kill a vampire. He looks up and catches a glance of Mino's eyes on him.

He has had enough of Jinwoo's stubbornness, feeling the need to shut that pretty little mouth up for good.

He invades without mercy, squeezing open that delicate jawline, leaving no air for Jinwoo to breathe, teasing his vampire fangs. Jinwoo's nails dig deep into his back.

Jinwoo makes a show of purring and moaning and stretching under Mino, tangling his legs around his waist, his hands romancing under his shirt, gracing scorching skin and the opening of the dragon's wings. Mino's clawed hands are also doing wonders on him.

All reasons and defiance in Jinwoo turn to smoke. He can only feel Mino, his touch imprints and ignites. As Jinwoo sinks deeper in delirium, strange memories resurface - he feels like they belong to another lifetime, another person, but the same Mino is there, loving him.

And Mino is so fascinated by all the sounds escaping from these parted, inviting lips! Soft like velvet, strong like desire. They kiss him fiercely, ice melting on the embers of his own lips, making him tremble in anticipation, making him crawl for more.

Mino wields his claws and then there's nothing between them anymore.

Skin on skin, Jinwoo arches his back, looking for more warmth. Between rushed huffs and moans, and slicks of saliva and sweat, and frantic grinds and bites that leaves bloody teeth marks, Jinwoo knows that's where he belongs.

Jinwoo drives Mino crazy and they don't even know each other's name yet. All Mino wants is fuck into Jinwoo until he's too sated to move, tell Jinwoo how beautiful he is each time he cums, worship the fuck out of Jinwoo because that's what a god deserves, and make sure Jinwoo can never leave him. Never.

Jinwoo bites with his fang, leaving twirling rivulets of scars leaking on his skin. When his tongue licks them it feels so cold and so good, oh so good, Mino's mind is on ecstasy. For a dragon to feel ice on his skin is new. His jaw opens in pleasure and Jinwoo bites there, too, the adam apple that bumps every time Mino swallows a curse.

Mino was determined to paint blush on every inch of Jinwoo's pasty white skin, it tastes so good he can't have enough, even when his member is already rock hard and leaking, rutting heavy on Jinwoo's. Mino retracts his claws, calloused palm is rough on Jinwoo's plump ass, makes it the sweet kind of torture. Jinwoo's precum rolls down his shaft as Mino takes a fist-full, spreading him open. Mino stops to admire his pretty hole - wet and puckering in hunger. He gives in to instinct, lifts that ass up and kiss it, his tongue twisting his way in while Jinwoo cries out in pleasure. The tight muscle ring cheerfully welcomes his invasion, it won't stop pulsing for more, and so he adds his fingers too. Jinwoo can vividly feel each large knuckles inside him, stretching wide, each finger prints rubbing enthusiasly on his sweet spot.

Mino has every second of Jinwoo's climax tattooed in his memory, contented.

Jinwoo's face is so beautiful contoured in pleasure, like a piece of art that Mino wants to memorize for the rest of his life.

Jinwoo feels so hot inside. Like a sun burning on his stomach, it's warm and delicate and he wants it to never stop, he wants this dragon to live buried inside of him, thrusting him hard and fast, making him weak under his ministrations. Mino is so impossibly good, makes him feel alive when he no longer remembers what it is. But then it's gone, Mino retires from his hole and the universe freeze again, the stars go blank and he misses it, the taste of summer on his flesh that is still untainted, pale white death.

Jinwoo uses whatever strength he has left to reach for Mino, locking him up between his legs. Like a moth to the light, he finds Mino's lips again, aching to be comforted. It's himself and Mino - intertwined on the tip of his tongue.

Mino's palms sooths his back, tracing along merely visible veins below his skin, follow them to his soften member, stroking it hard again. Jinwoo's breath no longer feels cold on his ear, Mino smiles into the crook of his neck. Jinwoo purrs at him, and hisses when Mino bites one of his nips, vibrant with delight.

Mino smirks while stroking. He only needs to watch over the displayed view under him to be hard again. It is so beautiful. To have him tangled, legs pushing him up and down lips searching, the taste of a never-ending winter in front of the fire and it takes all of his self control to not fuck him senselessly again, until his mind is black like the color of his eyes, shaded with an infinite desire.

Jinwoo circles his hip, chasing the pace of Mino's rhymth, his hot hole gliding on the underside of Mino's cock, which was bruising from his self-restrain. He bares it no longer. His patience splinters and breaks. Mino takes control of Jinwoo's hip, pushing his giant in Jinwoo's needy hole.

To Jinwoo it's a sudden burst of color and heat, a mouthful of the forbidden fruit, the intoxicating fume of virgin blood. His vision white out as if he was bathed in sunlight. The ripping pain was nothing in compare to the bliss of being fulfilled, his inside so hot it's melting. Mino thrusts harder and harder, buries himself deeper and deeper, losing his mind in Jinwoo's chilling enclosure.

"You are really a sinner" - Mino's mouth stroking Jinwoo's everywhere. It feels so good, ice melting flames and he can't have enough of Jinwoo, of how he isn't begging but riding him as he please, doing what Mino wants as if reading his mind, his dirty secrets.

How could Jinwoo knows him so well, sucking him in so good...

It's dripping wet where they are connected, slaps resonating obscenity. Jinwoo can't help the urge to reach down, feeling Mino's huge cock moving in and out of him between his fingers, so surreal, like a dream came true. Next thing he knows, he was twisting back Mino's long scarlet strands, pushing him over to ride him from above. With gravity in the play, Jinwoo is so impossibly stuffed he struggles to adjust. The girth of Mino's cock precisely abuses his little bundle of nerve every rolls of his hip. It doesn't help that Mino is encouraging him with that darling smile, those glowing pupils softly praising him, and that he's also buckling up, breaking out shattered moans from Jinwoo's lips.

They barely know each other but they are fucking like lovers - knowing the right places to bite, the right way to make the other moan, minds going blank.

Their worlds as a single entity died the moment they met. Now there's only one that revolves around both of them, spinning in beautiful chaos - a dance of ice and fire, long forgotten wars and lonesome city lights. Nothing was under their control anymore, yet they have never felt more alive and powerful.

And like waves, they come one after the other, like chasing stars in lands of ice. A succession of forbidden names escaping parting lips busy groaning and kissing and sucking and ripping skin. For the first time Jinwoo can't hold his lust. Years and centuries without needing it and now, with him, he feels impossibly needy, giving and receiving without stop, uncontrollable, like there is magic between them, binding their bodies together. A curse for them to never stop this. And he doesn't mind the sun burning his eyes because he has fire consuming his flesh with every new push Mino does, with every time he kisses his moans, devouring them with teeth and a tongue that taste like fire.

Nothing left in Mino's mind but Jinwoo - the spectacular curve of his fragile spine that Mino can break in a snap of wrist, or the way he throws his head back in orgasm, only to look down on him again, all teary and crying for more. Such magnificent creature he's pounding into, messing him up.

Nothing left in Jinwoo's mind but Mino's eyes, telling him just that.

To the edge of their world - that which split up heaven and hell, into euphoria they fall, light and darkness passing them by. All sounds but their own fade out.

"How do you do it?" - Mino wonders after his last release.

"I drank enough blood from you to last a month.", Jinwoo smirks, his fangs on his neck. Mino sighs. Not that he is complaining, he is in paradise with Jinwoo inside his arms, him inside his ass. But he isn't as immortal or immune as a vampire is. He feels tired after such a long morning of adventurous lust and pleasure. And the sun is up and Jinwoo... He should be sleeping, protected from the shines that comes from the window.

Mino cracks up at himself, he's been having that boyfriend mindset out of nowhere.

Jinwoo was startled by it as well, but what really captured him is that overflowing adoration coming from Mino's lively eyes, just for him, again.

"What did I do to deserve this?" - Jinwoo unconsciously mutters under his breath.

"Cute." - Mino only lightly pecks him, just on the cheek, but his face feels so much hotter, even when they already did all that. "You're blushing? Now?", Mino bursts into uncontrolled laughter.

He doesn't give a shit as to 'why' or 'how', this pretty vampire is his boyfriend now. Half forcefully, he has Jinwoo maneuvered under the blanket, pinned under his weight and body heat:

"Now that you're full of my blood and sperm, the least you can do to repay me is sleep nice and quiet, okay?"

Jinwoo nods, all flustered - all the blood he took from him now is warming his death skin, coloring it pink.

Before going to bed, though, he thinks that maybe they should wash the mess they made but Jinwoo feels so nice and he looks so beautiful, Mino is over flooding with adoration, unable to move. Jinwoo, on the other hand, is already cleaning.

"I might be dead but I am not a filthy person. I could never sleep in peace in such a mess." - he explains, moving around as if that room was his - but Mino finds that he just matches the places.

"You can't let me behold the breath-taking sight of my cum leaking out of your ass when you wake up in my arms, all squishy, and dreamy?" - Mino grunts in immense lost - "Cruel!"

Jinwoo found Mino's bathrobe, flings them on as he heads for the shower.

"Disgusting." - he shouts, stops, and comes back out just to add "Pervert."

"But how could it not be when you are such a glorious view?", he says cheekily, failing to smack Jinwoo's peachy ass covered by his own robe. An idea comes to his mind and, in no time, he is joining him in the bathtub. The room is dark but Jinwoo's naked skin, covered in red bites, gleams like the moon, silver and distant and cold. Not so cold, though, when Mino's claws are tracing his back, all the way from his neck to his tailbone.

Jinwoo heals quickly with dragon blood coursing in him, his skin will resume flawlessness like Mino's was never there... it troubles Mino greatly.

Jinwoo sprawls naturally on top of him, lazy and comfortable in the steaming water. He doesn't mind having Mino's hands all over his back, in his hair, or fondling his sparkling butt cheeks, digging out cum from deep inside. Jinwoo is observing Mino's strange expression like a curious cat. They are so intimate like this, but Mino isn't looking at him, he's trying to see through him, mind twirling in thoughts he can't read.

Marking Jinwoo over and over like this is one way, but Mino feels uneasy imagining Jinwoo suffering. He might being ridiculously protective of an immortal, but he honestly wants to care for Jinwoo, reserves his gentle side for him alone.

For a dragon, he is very gentle and nice with everyone. But especially with Jinwoo. He smiles, face covered by Jinwoo's silky hair, kissing it reverently.

Jinwoo turns around to face him, hands dancing on his cheeks, dark eyes over his dark pupils. He kisses Mino slowly, sweetly, just a peck and his fingers are cleaning him, cold despite the hot water and the stream floating on the room. He works on Mino's muscle, nudging, massaging, washing over his flesh, cleaning the bites he has done and that are still lingering there. He likes to care, for a vampire. He is a _good_ one. When he is done and Mino feels clean again, all the traces of sex gone, Jinwoo lies his head on his chest, on the place where his heart is, and listens to the beat underneath, purring contented.

Mino's heartbeat brought forward a kind of reassurance he didn't know he need, lure of slumber comes to sweep him away, and so Jinwoo drifts off on top of his dragon in the calming water.

Mino's long digits contemplate his pale nape, feeling too good to let go:

"Sink my teeth here, make a blood pact, bind you with me for eternity..." - Mino just wants to tell Jinwoo somehow, knowing he can't hear it.

But Jinwoo heard it because darn it, he is a vampire. Even in his sleep his senses are alive - unlike Mino whose chest moves out of habit.

Mino pulls him even closer, getting drunk on his smell. Sweet and something else... Like ice and wood, like a winter day.

"You really want me that bad?"

Jinwoo's echoing reply jolts him out of hangover, big round eyes were peering at him but quickly diverted.

Jinwoo isn't waiting for an answer, for he was rather asking himself that question. Now that he has the courage to face it...

"Do it then."

"Don't force yourself, I can wait."

Jinwoo feels Mino caress on his face - careful like he was holding a precious gem stone. He lightly shakes his head in denial:

"No. I want to. I was just thinking... If everyday, for the rest of my existence, were like today, I'd be happy." - Jinwoo shoves his shyness sideway, feeling too sappy, his tone stern the next second - "I'll personally rip your heart out if you're up to no good, got it?!"

Mino throws his head back laughing out loud:

"OK, that's what I mean by the blood pact anyway." - Mino laces Jinwoo's delicate fingers in his - "I'd be the one to perish once I mean you any harm..." - he place his lips on their linked palms - "and should you cease to exist, I, too, shall be no more..."

Jinwoo won't wait to kiss him again - a long, passionate kiss that rings and buzz differently, it was red cherry pie, dark caramel spiced frappe, triple chocolate mousse with sherry in it - so lovely it's embarrassing.

"...and to be honest if everyday were like today I wouldn't be alive for very long."

"Shut up!" - Jinwoo yanks him back in.

"I'm Mino by the way."

"Jinwoo. Nice to meet you, my new boyfriend!"


End file.
